


【冢不二】一家三口 之二

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二】一家三口 之二

一家三口?之二?  
?  
对于某些吃喝拉撒都希望有人替自己收拾整理的人，合宿是件好事情。  
菊丸对传说中下星期的八校合宿无比期待，也把这种期待的心情充分地传达给了他的邻座不二同学：“不二不二，你跟手塚关系最好了，帮我去问一下手塚吧！”  
其实不二很想说你直接去问你家大石就好啦，不过他本人也对此很有兴趣，所以并没有拒绝。  
?  
于是当天青学的天才放学后难得地到社办找他的部长大人。  
部活还没开始，社办只有手塚一人，正在笔记本上设计下次校内比赛对战阵容。  
“听说下周要进行八校合宿？”不二翘腿坐在桌子上，歪头看着手塚在方框内写下一个名字又划掉，“让我跟乾对战，没问题啊，为什么要改呢？”  
手塚决定只回答小熊的一个问题：“传说是真的。”  
他才不愿意告诉不二不让他和乾比赛的真正原因呢。校内赛不二每次都拒绝跟自己比，如果自己非要安排了，就一定要找龙崎教练软泡硬磨改掉。  
稍微认真起来的不二，才不要别人看到。  
?  
“也就是说……”不二气结于手塚忽略重点，故意拉长了语调，“我可以开始期待跟小虎和小景共处的那美好的一个月的时光，真是希望下星期快点到呢。”  
?  
“……”  
谁说的，不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡？  
?  
“越前，练习开小差，二十圈！”  
“菊丸，从不二背上下来，三十圈！”  
“桃城，海堂！部活时禁止打架，五十圈！”  
……  
被台风尾扫到的一干人跑圈跑得累死的时，互相都在心里腹诽：今天的部长好像脸色格外黑、惩罚格外严格啊，难道某人又得罪他了？  
似乎永远处在台风眼正中的某人笑得一派岁月静好，悠闲地向台风本体走过去：“呐，手塚，越前开小差是因为我调戏他，要不要也连我一起惩罚？”  
?  
青学小支柱大惊失色，忍不住拉低了帽檐：我求求你了前辈，可别给我搞事了……我不过就是在你面前提了一嘴上次北海道的事，能不要这么记仇嘛……  
手塚冷酷地看了一眼躲在人群中努力想降低自己存在感的小支柱：“越前，身为青学的下一任支柱，一定要加强训练！再加三十圈！”  
越前欲哭无泪，不得已加入了桃城和海堂的五十周循环队伍。  
而不二浑然忘记了自己是主动请罚，见目的达成，就笑呵呵地从手塚身边走开了。  
?  
果然……整个青学最不能得罪的就是不二前辈啊。  
?  
?  
?  
事实证明，有九个常任及非常任正选的队伍在房间分配方面总是要出一些可大可小的问题。  
?  
迹部景吾在看到手冢一脸郁卒的表情时骄傲地炫耀冰帝号称最强的正选阵容，但在这之后右眼皮狂跳的他突然发现405号间的两位入住者似乎都是跟他幼年时代颇有渊源的两只。  
?  
不二笑眯眯：“小虎，好久没有在一起睡了，今天重温一下过去的感觉吧。”  
佐伯感动中：“好的，周助。我立刻准备两床被子以备你抢……”  
某两位部长：“……||||||||||||”  
当即冰帝的部长做了一个很没有美感的决定，入住405跟某两只一起挤一个月。  
?  
“不要！”当即就有人提出了反对，小虎说，“景吾洗澡总是要洗两个小时！”  
“我不同意！”某熊也叫嚣，“小景总是会把被我抢掉的被子抢回来！”  
迹部景吾抽搐：“难道你们就不想想跟本大爷住一起的好处么？”  
?  
然而的确，并不是所有人都能忍受某大爷的臭脾气，尤其是从小就跟他不对付的佐伯，迹部的一言一行在他眼里都俗不可耐。  
?  
“俗？你竟敢说本大爷俗不可耐？！”迹部一个响指，“桦地，让这乡下来的小鬼见识一下本大爷上等人的品味……喂，虎次郎你去哪里，敢不听本大爷把话说完？！”  
?  
迹部大爷委屈下“嫁”然而他的两个青梅竹马不买他的账。没办法，以妨这两只夜深人静擦枪走火做出什么天雷勾地火（迹部你想多了！）的事情，迹部威逼利诱404房的大石菊丸跟他换房。  
?  
大石菊身为《网球王子》的主角队伍的成员，岂是那么容易就屈服在恶势力下的主？！  
?  
“至少，”菊丸开出“天价”，“明治公司所有限量版的牙膏！”  
“没问题。”迹部一口答应。  
?  
大石蹲在角落里画圈圈：55555~~手冢我对不起你不能尽到监视的责任屈服于迹部的恶势力我对不起青学对不起不二的父母对不起不二的姐姐对不起不二弟弟对不起全青学……||||（裕太：不准叫我不二弟弟！）  
?  
然而，当晚迹部一整晚把杯子贴在墙壁上偷听直到他自己熬不住，直接在地板上睡了个昏天黑地405也不见有什么动静。  
第二天早上他顶着两个令他非常沮丧的怎么也消不去的黑眼圈从房间里出来，却看到某两只笑眯眯地从外面回来。  
?  
“早啊景吾，昨天没睡好吗？早知道你有心事的话昨晚我们就不在天根黑羽那儿看恐怖片而是回来陪你了……哎？小景，小景，你别倒下啊！你真的没事？”  
?  
?  
?  
青学所有正选一大早起床就遭到寒流侵袭。  
?  
大家按军队阵型一字排开接受首长……啊，不，是部长的检验。  
?  
“大家辛苦了。”手冢面无表情。  
“Seigaku Fight！Fight！”响亮地喊起口号。  
?  
||||||||||||||——！！  
说实话这也不能怪手冢，青学九名选手参加合宿，除去不二临阵倒戈，致使手冢凄风苦雨无以为家，其他人倒能双双对对凑配成功。  
?  
大石菊和迹部换房后，跟隔壁忍足和岳人“打”得火热。  
?  
桃越两人各自从家里带来了足以过一个星期的口粮，在地板上铺张桌布享受了浪漫的“烛光晚餐”。  
?  
乾一个晚上用他的笔记本电脑整理DATA，海堂做了一个晚上的运动，从地板到床上，再从床上到浴室……（字面意思，不要想歪）。  
?  
手冢一眼扫过面前站着一排的七人，厉声质问：“不二周助呢？！”  
?  
众人面面相觑，而这时不二姗姗来迟。  
某冰山镜片反光。  
?  
“50圈！”  
某熊据理力争：“我有原因！”  
“解释！”  
“报告部长：X月X日08时15分冰帝学园网球部部长迹部景吾因不明原因重伤不治，出于人道主义，本人擅自作为青学的代表向冰帝学园网球部全体致以哀悼和慰问。然而出乎意料，迹部景吾回光返照，醒后意图对本人谋财害命……”  
?  
集体瀑布汗。某只煞有其事地眨眨因为睡眠不足而布满血丝的双眼以示悲伤，单手抚过雪白颈项上的一圈红印——  
?  
“看吧，这就是证据。”  
?  
大家可以想象气愤至极的迹部张牙舞爪扑向装无辜可爱小绵羊状的不二，设身处地想想当时的情景，不禁对可怜的冰帝部长致以深切的同情。  
?  
?  
最终不二还是没有逃过被罚跑圈的命运，不过手冢帝王看起来心情不错，法外开恩减免了五圈。于是参与合宿的外校正选们一大早就看到青学的天才容光焕发的绕着网球场做圆周运动，笑容前所未有之灿烂美丽，然而路过之处寸草不生，时不时睁开冰蓝色的眼睛向场边看热闹的诸人暗送秋波，中招者皆口吐白沫无故倒地。  
?  
这场景，实在是，十二万分的诡异。  
?  
?  
?  
幸而天才还是懂分寸的，一上午的训练下来，基本没出什么大乱子，除了几个外校来侦察情况的倒霉鬼不小心喝到瓶身标有“绝密”字样的浓缩版加强型风林火山精华营养蔬菜汁导致食物中毒被临时清理出场之外。  
?  
为了使得正选们各方面的能力得以全面发展，上得厅堂下得厨房，合宿期间各校的伙食都由自己负责。为了奖励某只早上的乖顺（？），也表示适当的安抚，手冢决定暂停不二下午的训练带着他和越前一起出外购置这几日大家需要用到的食材和配料。  
实话说这并不是什么好差使，但为了能够平衡不二心理，手冢大大加重了下午的训练量，邀请了立海大的部员过来进行友谊赛。由于事先已充分了解到立海大的实力,不二并不太想再跟切原或者其他的什么人短兵相接,相较之下，反而外出购物显得比较轻松.  
?  
不过手冢注定是会后悔的。当不二知道这次买的所有东西都可以报公帐后，美丽的蓝眼睛里放射出万道金光，一进超市就如隔三秋思念成灾似的冲向鲜嫩嫩翠滴滴的芥末条，被大惊失色的手冢和越前两人死活拽了回来。  
之后小熊就一直处在青学现任和未来部长的双重监督之下，暂时失去了人身自由。  
?  
某人不爽，非常非常的不爽。并且把这些情绪都写在了脸上。  
?  
三人提着大包小包在收银台结帐的时候，那位看起来很年轻也很有胆量的收银员小姐轻蔑地看了看手冢，又同情地瞅了几眼不二，方才报出一个数字。  
?  
趁着手冢低下头翻钱包的时候，她微微倾身凑到不二身边，用手冢和越前恰好可以听到的声音对不二说：“太太，我理解你，有些男人仗着有几个臭钱就不可一世，为了不受男人欺压，尽情地买我们自己想买的东西，女人一定要争取到金钱独立！”  
?  
?  
震惊！  
?  
不二一时还没反应过来，不能领会这位义愤填膺的新时代女性话中的涵义。目瞪口呆之际，突然眼角余光瞥见半只脚已踏出超市门口的越前形象大跌笑得弯下了腰，手冢虽然保住了冷酷的形象但是那不停抽搐的嘴角是怎么回事？  
?  
胆子更大的收银员见不二一副呆滞的样子，索性握起不二的双手，背景变成悬崖绝壁，惊滔拍岸，而对方的目光炯炯如炬：“您看，您的孩子都长这么大了，”不二迷迷糊糊目光随着她的手指看向越前，“女性相夫教子的传统根源于旧时代的封建思想，我们应打破这个枷锁，冲出家庭的牢笼！谁说女人必须站在男人的阴影里——”  
?  
好大胆子，竟然敢瞪手冢，而且那眼神分明就在狠狠啐骂：哼，直男癌！  
?  
-_-||||||  
?  
神游完毕的不二终于意识到收银员小姐的意有所指，黑线落满了他身后整个背景，额头上爆出十字路口。  
?  
郁闷啊郁闷。他的心里充满了难言的苦衷，难为情得甚至不敢抬头看手冢的表情。  
?  
?  
?  
“麻烦你了！”  
?  
不二一把抓过手冢的钱包，随便扔了几张钞票到柜台上，就拖着还想继续看好戏的手冢和越前在收银员小姐一叠声的“太太还没找钱”叫喊声中撒开腿狂奔出门。  
?  
提着大包小包跑得直到听不见身后的喊声，不二才歇下脚步来喘气。回头，发现越前捂着肚子蹲在地上，面色赤红，肢体语言好似诉说着“我要挂了”四个大字。  
?  
天才愤慨郁闷之余，本性良善的他还是决定对后辈表示适当的关心，走过去察看越前的情况。这一走近不要紧，不二发现越前的肩膀剧烈抖动，直接原因来自面部某几大块肌肉牵动得相当厉害……  
?  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~越前你竟然敢笑话我！！”  
?  
天才弃形象于不顾当街发出了惨绝人寰的惨叫，引来路人甲乙丙丁等等纷纷侧目……  
?  
?  
?  
话说，要怪，也不能全怪收银员小姐的眼神儿不好。天冷，不二出门穿了一件不知道是不是从由美子姐姐那儿继承下来的黄色小洋装，衣服下摆像裙摆一样微微打开来，蓝色的围巾恰到好处地遮住了颈项处的男性特征。加上他一脸吃不到芥末的怨气小媳妇表情，无怪乎被人认错。  
?  
“算了，也不是第一次了。”手冢捂着嘴，强行忍住笑意，火上浇油地向不二劝解道，“上次你不也认得很痛快么？”  
?  
不二闻言咬牙切齿：“手·冢·国·光！”你哪壶不开提哪壶！  
?  
瞬间眼冒火星，手冢怀疑下一秒不二就会像一只受伤的小老虎一样扑上来咬断他的脖子，于是他一派悠然淡定地敞开怀抱做好了准备，等待某人自投罗网。  
?  
在不二把理智抛在脑后眼看就要冲上去回应手冢的期待时，挂在他们头顶的大喇叭突然发出了震耳欲聋的声音，一把男中音硬生生地把嗓音提高八度兴奋地向众人宣布：  
?  
“好消息好消息，天大的好消息！XX百货冬季大优惠！七层举办亲子网球大赛，获胜者可得XX百货总值一百万元的现金消费券，机不可失，时不再来，走过路过千万不要错过！”  
?  
?  
网球比赛？一百万现金券？  
?  
不二停下脚步，手塚顿住双手，某三只齐唰唰抬起头来，阳光下XX百货大楼的金字招牌闪闪发光。顿时，一片静寂，街上的行人与他们无关了，方才的介蒂纠纷也都抛在脑后了……三人的心前所未有的一致，目光对接，瞬间结成了最牢固的革命统一战线。  
?  
坐电梯上七楼时不二不情不愿：“这次我就勉强委屈一下吧，但奖品我要三七开，你们三我七！”  
?  
“不行！”越前觉得不划算，“只是扮女人而已，不二前辈已经驾轻就熟了，凭什么就……”  
?  
突然越前感觉到一阵恶感，面前不二前辈笑得像天使一样美丽：“越前，你刚刚说了什么？”  
?  
出于人身安全考虑，越前同学不得不屈服在恶势力下：“我、我什么都没说。”  
?  
手塚是个很有原则的人，他的原则就是不二说什么都对，他温和地说：“不二你决定就好。”  
?  
于是三七开分成一锤定音。  
?  
?  
在报名时遇到了一点点问题。  
?  
不二耍赖的工夫一流，成功过了查看身份证明这一关，中性化的脸孔也没引起多大怀疑。然而比赛定要求换上运动装，不二万万没想到拿给自己的运动服质轻皮薄透气性好，姣好的身材展露无疑——打住，这绝对不是赞美的话，不二避开女更衣室拖着手冢和越前到男士洗手间换好了衣服，刚一出来，对着镜子就呆了。  
?  
果然是平时身体锻炼得不够，一点胸肌都没有，穿上女式运动服身体某处看上去一马平川，不会引起怀疑才怪。  
?  
怎么解决？  
?  
越前同学提出建议：“那好办。让部长到楼下内衣部买件bra回来，穿上去应该可以蒙混过关。”  
?  
不二继续冲越前露出必杀微笑：“你觉得这样真的好吗，龙马？”  
?  
连称呼都变了，越前顿觉大难临头，求救般地看向部长。  
?  
但他亲爱的“爹地”毫无怜悯之心：“越前，回去100圈！”居然提议让他去买内衣，手冢国光英名何在？！  
?  
伪一家三口正在伤脑筋中，突然听到门口传来熟悉的声音。  
“赤也，一会儿要收敛点，不要太暴躁了，我们的目标是那一百万消费券，不要伤及无辜。”  
?  
“幸村，你觉得真的没关系吗？我们这样不太好吧，可能会被认出来的。”  
?  
“弦一郎，你什么时候变得那么多话了？”  
?  
立海大的三人走进洗手间，迎面遇上目瞪口呆的青学三强。  
?  
切原和越前仇人见面，分外眼红，箭在弦上，不得不发，眼看就要擦枪走火，天雷勾地火——咔！不能再说下去了。  
?  
手冢和真田目光一对上，洗手间里吹起了阵阵阴风。  
?  
真田：“唔。”  
?  
手冢：“嗯。”  
?  
…………………………|||||||  
?  
唯二比较怪胎的就是幸村和不二两人，与洗手间的地点和周围或战斗或阴冷的场景完全不同的是他们身后的背景里撒满了小花，两人非常亲切地走上前握住对方的手，笑容灿烂使得阳光失色。  
?  
幸村：“青学的不二君……”  
?  
不二：“立海的幸村君……”  
?  
两美人相视一笑：“真是巧呵。”  
?  
“喂喂，外面的，能不能不要压力那么大啊……”  
?  
——BY某个被困在厕所隔间莫名感觉到危险不敢出来的可怜人  
?  
最后困扰他们的问题自动迎刃而解了。虽然工作人员有很怀疑地想细看不二的某部位，但都被手冢眼神里发射出的终极死光给吓得退了回去，忙不迭地挥手让他们入场。用十分之一不到的实力轻松搞掂第一场后，看到真田幸村也进了场。  
?  
从幸村脸上如花的笑意可以看出，他们也是用了手冢那招才蒙混过关的。可怜的工作人员，一天之内受到两次不小的惊吓。  
?  
场下休息时，两队有恰好凑到一块儿的时候。  
?  
切原恶毒地嘲笑越前的个头，扬言要赢青学的人，不需要出动真田幸村，他一个人搞掂都不在话下。  
?  
这时一直在旁当听众的不二突然温柔地插进一句话：“赤也，你刚说了什么，我竟然没听清楚？”  
?  
切原黑线，他还记得上次比赛输给他的事，并且伤了不二，手冢对他准没好脸色——就像现在这样，满脸黑气的手塚国光，纵然胆大如他，也不得不吓得心惊肉跳。  
?  
这时候幸村惟恐天下不乱插进脚来：“赤也，不可以对不二阿姨不礼貌——啊，说错了，应该是手冢阿姨，要好好回答阿姨的问题哦。”  
“………”  
?  
一阵长久的沉默。切原努力地向角落里缩缩缩，尽量减低自己的存在感。  
?  
半晌，不二开口对越前说：“龙马，你从美国回来，一定要好好地补习日本历史。譬如说，你知不知道在日本的战国时期，有个很有名的剑士叫真田幸村……呐，就跟真田阿姨的名字一样哦，你说是不是很妙的巧合？”  
?  
“哦，原来如此！妈妈，我懂了！”  
?  
幸村微笑微笑微笑=_,=  
不二微笑微笑微笑^_^  
?  
=_=|||  
手冢和真田内心：演技太浮夸了，越前……

?  
没有意外地，青学和立海一家三口都轻松晋级，杀入了最后决赛。  
现场风云突变，气氛紧张，一触即发，双方各有千秋，针尖对麦芒。  
围观的人甚众，里三层外三层，就想亲眼目睹这历史性的一刻。  
?  
双方上场，握手，三对组合，三种截然不同的表情。

裁判冷汗迭出，正准备吹响第一场开始的哨子，突然现场出现了两个不速之客——  
?  
“咦咦咦，樱乃，你看那不是手冢前辈和不二前辈么，啊啊！还有龙马王子！”  
小坂田朋香嗓门巨大的天籁之音给两方的队员都迎头浇了一盆冷水。  
?  
“诶？怎么龙马君看上去不太高兴的样子……啊，还有立海大的，立海大的……”被切原狠狠瞪住的樱乃吓得一句话都不敢说。  
“你们……”裁判转向场上的切原和越前，两只呆在现场。  
“对不起，开个玩笑。”  
?  
不二和幸村两人赶紧上场把各自的小孩拖下去，六只一起撒腿飞奔，一口气不停歇地跑回了合宿地点。  
?  
因为发生了那种种的事，不二他们陪了夫人又折兵，不仅没得到一百万现金券，一下午的劳动成果也报了废。  
?  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，晚上不二拖着疲惫的身躯回到405宿舍，却碰上站在门外进去不得满脸懊恼的佐伯。  
?  
“周助，今天大概是景吾过来朝这扇门发泄了一通，我看这锁是没用了，管理人员也没办法修理。要么你先到景吾的房间凑合一晚上，我去跟天根他们挤挤？”  
?  
仔细想想如果跟迹部一间房可能的下场，不二朝小虎露出亲切微笑：“不好意思让小虎麻烦，手冢恰好也一个人一间房，我去他那里就好了。”  
?  
单纯的小虎双手合什，心怀感激地看着不二的背影远去。  
?  
504房。  
?  
手冢靠在床头柜上，专心写一天的工作记录和明天的训练安排。  
?  
写着写着，放下笔，一只手支起下巴，另一只手轻轻揉按太阳穴。长长地呼出一口气，今天确实是太累了。  
?  
但是回想起白天遇到的种种事，尤其是不二又一次被认做自己太太时涨得通红的脸，又忍不住觉得有趣。话说，因为忙比赛的事，他们也很久没有像正常的交往中的小情侣一样在一起甜蜜过了。  
?  
部长大人正在神游的时候，突然听到门口传来低低的敲门声，手冢抬起头，发现来人已经扭开锁、探了半个脑袋进来，满脸都是促黠的笑意。  
?  
“手冢，知你长夜漫漫，寂寞难耐，我好心来陪你，感不感动？”  
?  
手冢不由得想笑了。  
?  
是的，不二，我很感动。  
?  
也许，前些日子错过的，今晚，可以一次性补齐了。  
?  
?  
END


End file.
